The advent of pollution control devices on automobile engines has generally raised the operation temperature of the engines and thus has raised the demands placed on labels present on the engine or in the engine compartment.
It is presently desired that a label having the following characteristics be available to the automotive industry: resistance to oil, gasoline, water, etc.; printability with non-volatile inks; sufficient flexibility to conform to irregular surfaces, good tensile strength and abrasion resistance, strong adhesion, die cutability; processability through applicators and dispensers; and over all in service resistance to temperatures in the range of 300.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. and possibly higher.
The labels of this invention meet these requirements.
Heretofore, both fabric labels or tapes have been utilized for various purposes. For example, fabric labels have been frequently employed as name tags for conventions or meetings. These labels are most commonly formed from a material known as satin cloth, i.e. cellulose acetate, and having printing on one side with the other side coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive.
Another pressure sensitive adhesive coated fabric label known in the art comprises a non-woven polyolefin fabric having a pressure sensitive adhesive backing.
Non-adhesive printed labels, or tags, such as those which contain fabric descriptions and/or laundering instructions in garments have been sold for some time, which are formed from spunbound non-woven polyester fabric, or woven nylon or polyester, which have been coated for ink receptiveness. The fabric, ink receptive coating and the printing ink employed in making these tags all fall within the scope of the fabric, ink receptive coatings and printing inks which can be used to form the labels of the present invention.